Standoff
Standoff is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Mobile. The map is based on a small border town between China and Kyrgyzstan. Its layout is similar to Dawnville. It contains multiple spots for long-range combat and sniping, such as the second-story levels of the buildings near Domination objectives A and C, which directly face each other and overlook objective B. Standoff also offers alcoves and paths that can offer cover and escape during gameplay. This map has a lot of buildings, making it a preferred sniping map. The map was remade in Call of Duty: Black Ops III as Outlaw. That same remake returned in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 in the Blackout mode as part of Ghost Town. Standoff was once again remade in the Halloween update of Call of Duty: Mobile as Standoff Halloween. Overview The map features a town at the border of China, multiple SDC tanks can be seen throughout the town due to Kyrgyzstan being a member of the Strategic Defense Coalition, indicating a battle had just taken place there. Many of the shops and buildings have signs that are all written in Russian, even though both Kyrgyz and Russian are the official language of the country, its an odd phenomenon that all of them are in Russian, but could be a small insight by the developers. Signs like in the gas station show food listed in the Russian currency (Rubles), which could also be another insight. The near center of the town has a monument next to an SDC tank, this monument represents a historical figure of Kyrgyz background. The monument also has a Hammer and Sickle, which gives more history as to when the monument was constructed. Sometime during Kyrgyzstan's history of being a republic of the former Soviet Union, this monument was created. Gallery Standoff aerial view BOII.png|An aerial view of Standoff. Early Standoff.png|Early version of Standoff. Videos BO2 Standoff Demolition Gameplay with MOB clan 42-12|Gameplay in Demolition. Trivia * Despite the tanks on this map having SDC markings on them, and the map being on the border of China, the SDC is not featured, and are instead replaced with the Mercs. ** The SDC were originally going to be placed on this map. * The co-ordinates given by the Tactical Insertion are on the Sino-Kyrgyzstan border, but place the map in mountains, away from any roads or settlements. * In two of the three buildings overlooking the center of the map, a whiteboard can be seen on the top floor of both buildings with a small note on it, which reads "Zombies are coming..." * There is a face resembling a Dog on top of the water tower. This can only be seen in theater mode. * Horses can be heard in the South-West/top-left corner of the map, coming from just outside the edge of the map. There aren't actually any horses; just sound effects. * The turntables in the butcher shop will start turning when knifed or shot. * There is a building in the map that has a clock in it. If the player finds the clock, the small hand is on 9, the second counter on a 3, and the big hand on a 5, referencing to Group 935 from Zombies mode. * In the top-left corner of the map, beyond the barbed wire barricades, a flaming tractor is visible. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Multiplayer Maps